freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Purple Guy
frame|Purple Guy Purple Guy (zu deutsch "Lila Mann", "Lila Typ" oder "Lila Kerl") ist ein Antagonist, der in FnaF-2, FnaF-3 und in FnaF-4 erscheint. Er ist ein sehr geheimnisvoller Charakter und überdies der einzige menschliche Gegner. Er taucht vornehmlich in sogenannten Minigames auf. Zur Person Das Pseudonym "Purple Guy" wurde von Spielefans eingeführt, da dem Charakter bislang kein bürgerlicher Name zugewiesen wurde. Es liegt auch keinerlei offizielle Personenbeschreibung vor. ;In-Game Rolle Er ist ganz klar als Antagonist (zu deutsch "Feind/Gegenspieler") einzustufen, da er in den Minigames nicht nur Kinder tötet, sondern auch indirekt den Spieler bedroht, indem er die Animatronics manipuliert. Da er in den Minigames stets ein großes Lächeln und weit geöffnete Augen exponiert, während er Kinder tötet und Animatronics zerstört, wird sein Charakter gemeinhin als "sadistisch geneigt" und "grausam" wahrgenommen. Er beweist allerdings auch Feigheit, als er sich vor den Geistern der ermordeten Kinder in FnaF-3 zu verstecken versucht. ;Identität Die wahre Identität von Purple Guy konnte bis heute nicht 100%-ig aufgedeckt werden. Als "weitestgehend gesichert" gilt jedoch, dass er am ehesten mit William Afton gleichzusetzen ist. Hauptargument für diese Gleichsetzung ist der Umstand, dass Purple Guy's Leichnam definitiv in Springtrap steckt und William Afton der Einzige ist, der ein triftiges Motiv hätte, in das Lokal "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" einzubrechen und die Animatronics zu zerstören. Afton hatte die Animatronics nur dazu erschaffen, im Lokal allein umherstreunende Kinder zu töten. Durch das Zerstören der Animatronics wollte er gewiss verräterische Beweise gegen ihn beseitigen. Gegen diese Gleichsetzung spricht das finale Minigame von FNaF-SL: dort wird der Hauptprotagonist von einer Maschine "ausgehöhlt", der Körper wird von einem besessenen Animatronic entwendet, verdirbt und verfärbt sich schließlich lila. FNaF-SL spielt zeitlich jedoch nach FNaF-4 (1983), FNaF-2 (1987) und FNaF-1 (1993). Seinen zeitlich ersten Auftritt hat Purple Guy bereits 1983, wie FNaF-4 beweist. Eine beliebte Fan-Theorie argwöhnt, ob es nicht gar zwei Purple Guys geben könnte: der Eine wäre demnach William Afton, der Andere könnte dessen Sohn, Michael Afton, sein. Eine wichtige Cutscene in FNaF-SL deutet an, dass Michael nach seinem Vater sucht. Beschreibung Purple Guy taucht bislang nur in den Minigames auf. Sein Sprite wird als hochgewachsener, schlanker bis athletisch gebauter Mann mit lilafarbener Uniform und einer goldfarbenen Dienstplakette dargestellt. Auffällig sind seine weiß glühenden Augen. Aufgrund der Spielegrafik sind weitere Details nicht zu erkennen. In dem Minigame-Level "Save them!" scheint er ein merkwürdiges Objekt in der Hand zu halten. Verhalten Auftritte Purple Guy erscheint erstmalig im Minigame "Take cake to the children!" (FnaF-2). Er fährt ein lilafarbenes Privatauto, das er im Eingangsbereich der (namenlosen) Pizzeria parkt. Er steigt aus und tötet ein Kind, das augenscheinlich während einer Geburtstagsparty ausgesperrt wurde. Es muss offenbleiben, auf welche Art Purple Guy das Kind getötet hat. Nach der Tat steigt er wieder in sein Auto und fährt davon. Seine zweite Tat (die jedoch nicht direkt gezeigt wird) begeht Purple Guy im Minigame "Foxy's Minigame". Er steht links von Foxy's Bühne ("Pirate Cove") und beobachtet grinsend, wie Foxy in Richtung eines Nebenzimmers rennt. Dort befinden sich fünf tote Kinder. Der dritte Vorfall betrifft Purple Guy's Verhalten gegenüber den Animatronics. Er taucht nun im Minigame "Save them!" auf, wo er ein geheimnisvolles Objekt (nach allgemeiner Fanbase-Meinung entweder ein Telefonhörer oder eine Art Fernbedienung) in der Hand hält und auf "Freddy" losstürmt. Als Nächstes ist Purple Guy in FnaF-3 zu sehen. In den Minigames, die regulär nach jeder überstandenen Nacht gespielt werden müssen, zerstört Purple Guy nach und nach die klassischen Animatronics, die der Spieler zuvor selbsttätig in seine Richtung steuern musste. Der fünfte Vorfall ereignet sich im letzten Minigame von FnaF-3, wo Purple Guy's Tod thematisiert wird: er wurde in einem Geheimzimmer von den Geistern der ermordeten Kinder eingekesselt und versucht nun, ihnen auszuweichen. Als dies fehlschlägt, steigt Purple Guy in den Schnappschloss-Anzug von "Springbonnie" und wird von ebendiesem zerdrückt. In dem (namenlosen) 3. Minigame (Plushtrap-Spiele nicht mitgezählt) von FnaF-4 hat Purple Guy eine Art Comeback. Das Minigame spielt in einer Zeit von vor mehr als 30 Jahren (also lange vor seinem Tod). Purple Guy wird hier als Mitarbeiter einer Pizzeria gezeigt, er hilft einem Kollegen in ein Springbonnie-Kostüm. Ein zweiter Kollege steckt bereits in einem "Fredbear"-Kostüm. Als Purple Guy den Hauptprotagonist (ein kleiner Junge) bemerkt, wirft er verärgert die Hintertür zu. Tathergänge In Five Nights at Freddy's 2 und Five Nights at Freddy's 3 offenbaren die Minigames, dass Purple Guy nicht nur Kinder ermordet hat, sondern auch, dass er zu diesem Zweck ein spezielles Animatronic-Kostüm benutzt haben muss. In Five Nights at Freddy's kann man zudem Zeitungsartikel finden, welche dies untermauern. Die Minigames enthüllen jedoch auch, dass es zwei verschiedene Spezialkostüme gab: "Springbonnie" (hasengestaltig) und "Fredbear" (teddybär-artig). Beide Kostüme waren von goldgelber Farbe und wurden nur zu besonderen Anlässen getragen. Die Spezialkostüme verbergen eine besondere, mechanische Vorrichtung, mit deren Hilfe Purple Guy (aber auch jeder andere, geschulte Mitarbeiter) trotz Vorhandenseins eines Endoskeletts in das Kostüm schlüpfen konnte. Es gilt als am wahrscheinlichsten, dass Purple Guy das Springbonnie-Kostüm benutzt hatte, da dieses später zu seinem Tod führen würde. Er muss dieses Kostüm besonders gut gekannt haben, da er es in einem, für Besucher und unauthorisierte Mitarbeiter verborgenen, Sicherheitsraum aufbewahrte. Das Fredbear-Kostüm hingegen verblieb unauffindbar, könnte aber -gemäß Fanbase-Theorien- als Versteck für Kinderleichen gedient haben. Als "Springbonnie" verkleidet, konnte Purple Guy sich, über Jahre hinweg, immer wieder das Vertrauen der Kinder erschleichen. Als Versteck diente ihm wohl besagter Sicherheitsraum. Dieser könnte auch ein Tatort gewesen sein, Purple Guy mag einzelne Kinder in den Sicherheitsraum gelockt haben. Allerdings muss dies offenbleiben, da der erste Kindermord explizit außerhalb eines Gebäudes gezeigt wird. Wie bereits erwähnt, bleibt unklar, auf welche Weise die Kinder getötet wurden, da Purple Guy sonst nie bei der Tat selbst gezeigt wird und beim ersten Mordszenario keine Waffe zu sehen ist. Der Verbleib von Purple Guy's Leichnam Es kann als gesichert gelten, dass Purple Guy's Leichnam zum Zeitpunkt der Ereignisse aus FnaF-3 noch immer in "Springtrap" steckt. Bestimmte, lautlose Jumpscare-Bilder, die zufällig entweder zu Beginn einzelner Nächte oder während bestimmter Minigames aufflackern, zeigen Springtrap, wie er sich selbst den oberen Teil seiner Maske vom Kopf reißt (was sehr an "Golden Freddy" von den Postern in FnaF-1 erinnert). Dabei zeigt besonders die dritte Bildversion Springtrap's Kopf im 3/4-Profil. Es sind sehr deutlich die Überreste eines menschlichen, stark mumifizierten Schädels, sowie Zähne und Augen, zu erkennen, die sich noch immer unter der Maske befinden. Trivia * In einigen Spieleforen wird geargwöhnt, dass Purple Guy die Animatronics vielleicht auch deshalb zerstörte, weil er bemerkt hatte, dass diese unerlaubt nachts umherwandern und uniformierte Beamte attackieren. Sein Motiv wäre demnach Paranoia gewesen. * In selbigen Spieleforen wird auch alternativ geargwöhnt, dass Purple Guy die Animatronics nur zerstörte, um letzte, verräterische Beweise gegen ihn zu vernichten. * Es wird ebenso diskutiert, ob alle Kindermorde in ein- und demselben Lokal begangen wurden, oder an verschiedenen Standorten. Bestimmte Minigames weisen darauf hin, dass sich zumindest der erste Mord im Eingangsbereich von "Fredbear's Family Diner" ereignete. * Neuere Theorien besagen, dass Purple Guy auch für die seltsamen "Unfälle" mit den Schnappschlossanzügen verantwortlich ist. Grund für den Argwohn ist der Umstand, dass sich mehrere Schnappschlösser in den Anzügen gleichzeitig lösten, was eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Lila Kategorie:Antagonist